


I Can't Save You, If You Won't Let Me

by twistedwings



Series: Legends of A Boy and His Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Knotting, Angst, Derek Feels, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Battles, Everyone hates Stiles' Boyfriend, Forced Sex, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Protective Jackson, Protective Scott, Rough Sex, Sequel Coming Soon, Sex, Stilinski Family Feels, Tissue Warning, derek is stile's anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek! Look what that bastard did to him!" he snarled out and Stiles winced at the malice in his voice and words. Everyone turned around and suddenly it was quiet, Jackson let go of Stiles as Derek walked up to him. "I swear it isn't what you think! It was my fault. Please believe me," Stiles begged as the tears began to form in his eyes, Derek looked at the bruise and Jackson was getting even more upset. "This was your fault! Did he brainwash you into believing it was okay to hit you?" Jackson yelled, Stiles shook his head furiously, the tears now falling down his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

It hurts. "Shit," Stiles hisses as he dabs at his wound with a wet paper towel in the mirror. His hands shake a little as he touches the bruise on his side, the stinging sensation that runs through him makes his eyes well up with tears. Not just because it hurts but because he can't stop thinking about it. Why it happened. He stares at himself in the mirror, willing the bruise to go away before he has to go to the party at the Hale house later on this evening. He didn't want any of his friends to see him like this, especially not Derek. He was so busy looking in the mirror that he didn't see Darren coming into the bathroom behind him, he looked up and saw his boyfriend standing there.

He let go of his shirt, letting it fall over the wound, slightly wincing when the fabric brushed up agaisnt it. His eyes met Darren's again, he smiled sadly at him. "Are you okay?" Darren said in a small voice, as he stared down and into Stiles' eyes. Stiles nodded quickly, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little scratch. It'll get better soon, I'm uh gonna go get some lunch. You want some?" he asked Darren hurriedly, moving to walk past him and out the door. Stiles winced as a hand came to stop him, it had touched right where the bruise was forming over the wound. Darren stared at Stiles and cursed at himself, "Shit. Stiles I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, backing away from Stiles with tearful eyes.

Stiles winced as he rose from his crouched position and looked up at Darren, "I'm okay, see I can walk. I'll be fine, just try not to be rough with me." Stiles said as he watched Darren carefully, he sighed when Darren nodded quietly, a tear dropping from his eye. Darren watched as Stiles left the bathroom and moved across the hall to their bedroom, Darren slowly followed after him, standing in the door way as he watched Stiles move around the room, changing into swimming trunks and a black t-shirt with a matching beater on underneath. Darren couldn't watch him change into the shirt, the bruise was glaring back at him, proving just how much he can lose control. It clicked in his mind and he chanted in his head, _Fix this. I need to fix this. Fix it, I need to fix it._

He moved away from the door and towards the stairs, moving down them and towards the kitchen. He grabbed all the ingredients he needed , repeating the chant over and over under his breath. He moved around the kitchen, working furiously at the task at hand and only stopped when Stiles came barrelling into the kitchen with untied shoes and those nerdy glasses that he knew Darren loved. Darren turned around and smiled at the image before him, Stiles was sitting on a chair and fixing his shoes. Darren moved towards him and kissed Stiles on the cheek when he had gotten close enough. "So guess what I am doing?" he whispered into Stiles' ear, Stiles looked up with his eyebrows raised in confusion, "And what would that be?"

Darren smiled again and pointed to the pot of curly fries that he was currently making for Stiles, to 'fix it' so to say. "I'm making it up to you." he said with a cheeky smile and he waved Stiles over to the stove, Stiles followed hesitantly and gasped when he saw the burgers and the curly fries being made to perfection. "Wow. I thought we were going out to eat, babe." Stiles said but immediately realized what he had done. Darren's smile faded away and he pushed Stiles away from the stove, "Fine let's go out to eat. Let's spend money. Let's just do whatever Stiles wants to do!" he shouted as he began to throw things away, crashing plates into the trashcan. Stiles ran up to him, grabbing his wrist, "No! Let's stay in, let's eat this delicious food that you made. It looks so perfect. I just thought you _wanted_ to go out. I'm sorry for being stupid. Forgive me, please." Stiles tone was filled with shame but it was almost robotic, as if this was a common occurence. Truth be told it was, "Yeah let's eat." Darren said and once again his smile returned, they sat down and ate the food that Darren had made quietly, Stiles legs quivering underneath the dining table.

* * *

"Babe. You know you could have come if you wanted to." Stiles said as he looked at Darren from the driver's side of the Jeep. "Nah it's okay. I'll be there next time. Remember what I told you though." he spoke in a whisper and Stiles shivered as he had realized what he was being told. Stiles just nodded and started the truck, giving Darren a passionate kiss goodbye and shutting the door. "Laters." Darren said as he waved at him, Stiles smiled and waved back at him, as he pulled out of the lot of the apartment that they were currently renting. He was soon on the road and on his way to the Hale house with shaky hands.

Halfway there Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he began to breathe heavily and pulled over. He gripped the seat belt off of him, hitting his bruise in the process and pushed himself into a laying position on the seat. He stared up at the roof of his truck and took deep breaths thinking of something happy.  _Laura,_   _Scott and Allison, Isaac and Danny, Jackson and Lydia, **Derek.** _ He opened his eyes slowly and the world stopped spinning, his breathing slowed down along with his heartbeat and he was left with a small smile on his face. It worked every time, _every single time._ He sat back up and continued in his way to the Hale house but decided to stop by the liquor store for some beer.

He walked intot he store, moving quickly, grabbing the keg of beer in the back, grabbing his ID out of his wallet before he got to the cash register. The guy that worked at the counter was eyeing Stiles up and down and it didn't seem because he thought he was a thief, it was more that he was checking him out. More like imagining all the ways that he could make Stiles scream and wither. "Is this it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Stiles nodded, "Uh yeah. That's uh that's it." he stuttered out as he noticed the heated glance that he was receiving from this guy. "That'll be 67 dollars, don't tell me you're drinking this all by yourself." the man said to Stiles with a smirk. Stiles smiled and pulled out a fifty and a twenty and handed it to him, "Nah. I'm going to a barbeque at my best friends house. We do this every couple of months and I haven't seen most of them in awhile. Uh keep the change." he said when the cashier was about to give him the change.

The cashier smiled and handed him the receipt and gave him another smile. Stiles smiled back and pulled the keg behind him, dragging it to the trunk of the Jeep and finally he pushed the keg into the trunk and shut the door hastily. "Damn I need some upper body strength." he said to himself and felt at his biceps. He got back into the truck and continued his drive to Derek Hale's home. Listening to Avicii the whole way there, the beat coursing through his veins as he sang along to the music. Soon he was right in front of the house and he was belting out the lyrics of the music and the door of his truck was being opened and he was being grabbed into a hug.

He winced for a second and then began to laugh as he hugged the person back. He pulled back to see Scott with his crooked jaw and a puppy-like expression on his face. "Stiles! Man it's about time you showed up. Everyone can't wait to see you!" he yelled and Stiles smiled. Alas, he felt both welcome and loved, he was waiting for this feeling all day. He moved towards the house and then stopped. "Oh guess what I got," he said and moved towards the back of the truck, he popped the trunk open and laughed as Scott's crooked jaw dropped. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." Scott said and helped Stiles carry the keg through the house and to the backyard where the pool was. "Stiles!" everyone yelled and ran up to him, Laura and Erica were the first two to actually get to Stiles, Lydia and Allison a close second attacking him with hugs.

* * *

Stiles and everyone were around the pool, most of them were in pairs: Allison and Scott, Danny and Isaac, Lydia and Jackson and Erica and Boyd. Derek, Laura and Stiles were the only ones that weren't wrapped around each other. "So Stiles how come your boyfriend isn't here? Are you two uh still together?" Lydia asked and even though Stiles wanted to tell her it was none of her goddamn business he just shrugged, "He's working on this project for his new job at the art gallery and he decided to stay home. He promised to come next time." Stiles said with a small smile, Jackson wasn't satisfied, "So how come you haven't been hanging out with any of us for a while? Do I need to pay Darren a visit again?" he asked. Derek quickly rang in, "Jackson that's none of your damn business. Leave him alone." Stiles shook his head, "No it's fine Derek. Jackson, you know that is unnecessary, I have everything under control. I have been busy with my job at the library. I'm sorry that I haven't been hanging out with all of you. Now who wants to swim." he said quickly and they were all quick to change the subject so they joined in.

Stiles tugged his shirt over his head and kept his beater on, jumping into the pool sloppily, the water splashed and he laughed as the girls squealed (minus Laura). They were having all the fun in the world, listening to music and swimming around, playing chicken, Stiles determining who lost and who won and just getting drunk.  Soon everyone was hungry and Derek was cooking burgers and steaks on the grill for his pack. "Hey Derek. You got a shirt that I can borrow, mine is soaked." Derek laughed and nodded at the door, "Just go up into my room, you know where everything is." Stiles blushed at his words, Laura saw and started laughing as he walked into the house.

He walked into the house, up the stairs and to Derek's room. He smiled when he was in the familiar space, the door still open behind him. He walked into the room and pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, he walked over to the dresser where Derek kept all his beaters and began to look through it. He was stopped by the pictures that were framed and scattered on the dresser. The first picture was of Stiles, Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Danny at their graduation, Laura behind the camera that day. Stiles and Derek's arms thrown around each other as they smiled for the camera. The second picture was of Stiles, Laura, Erica, Lydia and Allison all on the beach just a two summers ago, they were all piled on top of each other in a pyramid, Stiles was on top of course, all because Derek picked who the queen of the beach was that day. The last picture was one that he didn't even know was taken, it was of Stiles and Derek on the top of a cliff, their backs facing the camera, watching the sunset. They were smiling at each other as the sun hit them at a certain angle. They looked in love.

A gasp from the doorway snapped him back to Earth. He turned towards the door quickly, he saw Jackson there with a pissed expression on his face and at first he didn't know what was up but then he followed Jackson's gaze. He looked down and saw the bruise, he began to panic, Jackson grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the stairs and out to the backyard again. "Derek! Look what that bastard did to him!" he snarled out and Stiles winced at the malice in his voice and words. Everyone turned around and suddenly it was quiet, Jackson let go of Stiles as Derek walked up to him. "I swear it isn't what you think! It was my fault. Please believe me," Stiles begged as the tears began to form in his eyes, Derek looked at the bruise and Jackson was getting even more upset. "This was _your_ fault! Did he brainwash you into believing it was okay to hit you?" Jackson yelled, Stiles shook his head furiously, the tears now falling down his cheeks.

"I fell, I fell off the ladder at work. It was my fault, I was trying to be a showoff and I fell off the ladder." he said desperately, pleading with them to believe him. He was sobbing, Derek wrapped his arms wrapped around him and held him close, looking at Jackson with a glare. Jackson immediately shut his mouth, he looked at Stiles and his heart broke. "I'm sorry Stiles. I just get worried about you. I don't trust Darren, I want you to be treated right." he said looking like a puppy with his tail caught between his legs. Stiles was quiet now and only nodded at him. "Now whose ready to eat?" Derek asked and all was forgotten. The subject of Darren was never brought up again.

Later that night, when everyone was planning on leaving and Isaac and Danny decided to crash, Derek offered to walk Stiles to his truck. After many goodbyes and hugs they were walking down the path of the Hale house. "So it was really nice to see you Stiles, I wish I could say that more often." Derek said, half jokingly and Stiles noticed the other half that was serious immediately. "I'm sorry Der, I want to hang out with all of you its just been crazy these last few months. Darren has been doing project after project and he needs support and help with ideas and I can't just leave him behind." Stiles said and immediately regretted it when he saw Derek's face. Derek then knew that the story that he had told was complete and utter bullshit. "Well this is me." Stiles said hurriedly and opened the door of his truck, only to have it slammed shut again and he was pressed against it.

"Tell me the truth. Does he hit you?" Derek asked and he stared deep into Stiles' eyes, Stiles was stuck, he didn't know how to answer that question. "No. Darren loves me, he wouldn't do that to me." he said but his voice wavered and Derek knew it was bullshit. "Dammit Stiles! I can't save you, if you don't let me! You need to leave him, he isn't worth this. He doesn't deserve you, you don't deserve to be hit." Derek yelled at him, Stiles flinched but stayed right where he was. "Oh yeah. Who is gonna love me? Who will ever love me the way I deserve to be loved? I'm not worth it." Stiles said and got in his truck. He turned it on and pulled away from the Hale house quickly. Halfway home he pulled over and broke out into tears, he hit his steering wheel numerous times as he sobbed.

Finally he stopped crying and went home. Once home he went inside and took off his trunks and jacket and dropped into bed next to a sleeping Darren. "How was it?" he heard next to him and he looked up and smiled, "My friends are doing really good. They were wondering why you didn't come, but I told them about the project. They can't wait to see you next time." he answered and heard Darren shuffle closer. "You look tired, get some rest. I'll be waiting to hear more in the morning." Stiles smiled and fell into a deep sleep, but his dreams were filled with Derek's words.


	2. Fragile Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was out of the house before Darren had gotten home, he had his cell phone but still hadn't checked it for messages or voicemails. Honestly he was too afraid to look, to see his friends saying how he should leave Darren and how he should be happy and how he deserves better. He was afraid to hear the disappointment in his father's voice when he asked how Darren was or how Stiles relationship was going. Stiles was afraid because they were right, all of them, they were all right but what could he do about it?

"Get up!" he heard being screamed in his ear, Stiles bolted upright at the voice, looking around. He saw Darren standing in front of him and he was pissed. "What the hell?" Stiles asked as his vision cleared and he stared at Darren with an angry expression. "Don't what the hell me? What the fuck is this?" Darren said and suddenly Stiles was being hit in the face with a piece of paper. He groaned and looked at the paper, "It's a receipt.." Stiles said but then he saw _it,_ the number on the bottom of it. It was the receipt from the liquor store, the clerk whose name was apparently Tim left his number on the bottom. His eyes widened in realization and he moved himself back on the bed arms raised in surrender, "I didn't know he even did that. I swear I am not cheating on you." Stiles said looking Darren straight in the eyes and Darren wasn't having it. Darren believed that what Stiles was saying was bullshit, so he hit him. Stiles felt the familiar sting on his right cheek and reached up to grab it, this wasn't the worst he could get, when situations get worse is when Darren gets worse.

The only thing about Darren was that when he hits you, he doesn't stop. Until he feels like you have taken enough pain, until he sees you a mess on the floor and terrified. Darren pushed Stiles onto the bed and tore Stiles briefs down his legs, "You think you can go out and get numbers and not be punished? You think you are the only one who can get numbers?" Stiles heard the sound of Darren's pants hitting the floor, his eyes welled up with tears when he realized what was happening. "Darren no. Please! Don't!" he tried to push him off but he was on his stomach and he was also being held down. Darren may not have looked strong but he sure did overpower Stiles.  Darren just got even angrier when Stiles tried to push him off, he punched him in his back and reached around to grab the bruise that was still very much there from the day before causing Stiles to move his hands to the spot quickly, this gave Darren easier access.

He slammed into Stiles with no lube, no foreplay, no mercy. Stiles screamed out in pain, he felt on fire, embarrassed, he felt like shit. Darren continued to slam into Stiles, ignoring Stiles' protests and sobbing. Stiles cried while Darren fucked him and used him for his pleasure, his sobs falling to a quiet and silent cry as the tears slid down his face. Stiles' body ached, his bruise was pressing against the sheets, his ass was currently being penetrated without his consent, his face burning from the slap and he felt like complete and utter shit. Darren didn't seem to care, he just continued to do it, to _hurt_ Stiles. Finally Stiles felt the load fill his ass, his eyes slammed shut as he listened to the moaning and groaning of Darren behind him, one final tear fell down his cheek as Darren pulled out of him making Stiles wince.

Darren just left the room, went down the stairs and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Stiles lay on the bed upstairs and fell apart, the tears turning into sobs and the sobs turning into screams. The worst part was that this was the absolute first time that this had happened to him, that Darren had taken it that far. He screamed into the sheets of the bed, his ass hurting and his heart as well. After a few more minutes of this he pushed himself up and off the bed, barely able to stand, he limped to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He climbed into the shower and turned the water on, he sank down to the floor and let the water fall over him, let the water wash the filth away but it never left, at least not on the inside.

* * *

Stiles was out of the house before Darren had gotten home, he had his cell phone but still hadn't checked it for messages or voicemails. Honestly he was too afraid to look, to see his friends saying how he should leave Darren and how he should be happy and how he deserves better. He was afraid to hear the disappointment in his father's voice when he asked how Darren was or how Stiles relationship was going. Stiles was afraid because they were right, all of them, they were all right but what could he do about it? He was nothing, he wasn't the best looking either and most of all Stiles was afraid of what Darren would do if Stiles did in fact leave him. Stiles ran.

He looked up to see himself in a familiar place, the park that the gang would meet at sometimes when they needed to sort out 'pack things'. He sat at a bench in the cut behind a bush and next to a water fountain, he took a deep breath and looked at his phone. _2 new messages._ He sighed in relief, because his dad hadn't called yet today and he wasn't sure he could keep the emotion out of his voice when he talked to him, he wasn't sure he wouldn't break down right then and there and confess everything. The hitting, the rape, the constant emotional abuse. He was afraid that he would not be able to keep any of the word vomit down, at least not today.

He looked at the text messages, both were from Derek. Stiles eyebrows knit together, he was afraid of what they would say. Would Derek say he was disappointed in Stiles? Would he give him another lecture about his relationship with Darren? Would he question Stiles' answers? Stiles was too afraid to find out, so he waited, he waited a whole 20 minutes before his fingers began to click on the messages themselves. So he decided to give in, to just look at the messages and get ready for whatever was coming. Stiles opened the messages and immediately felt stupid for being worried, it was all casual.

_I was being a dick -D_

_Coffee to make up for it -D_

Stiles wanted to smile, he really did because he loved doing things with Derek, hell he loved doing anything with Derek but he couldn't bring himself to be happy, not with what had just happened a couple hours before. He still felt dirty, unclean, he felt like he was a whore, he felt like he was no one. Stiles sat there for a good ten minutes before he decided to actually respond to the texts. He decided to see Derek, to not let this affect him as much as it currently was, to love a little because he sure felt like he was dead.

* * *

Derek and Stiles decided to meet at the Starbucks right around the corner from the park and Stiles was eager to see Derek. He hadn't wanted to see anyone for so long, what he really wanted was to tell Derek exactly what had happened to tell him how much it hurt. For Derek to be his shoulder to cry on but he couldn't burden Derek with his shitty relationship choices, he chose the asshole, the one who was crazy. Not Derek, not the pack, but him. Stiles Stilinski was the one who had chosen destruction.

When Stiles saw Derek through the door he hadn't realized  what he had currently looked like, but Derek was sure to tell him. He walked into the door and Derek turned around a smile brightening his face but as soon as he took Stiles in his smile fell and he was grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him out the door and back to the park. "Ouch! I thought you promised me coffee, Derek!" Stiles hissed and Derek's Aplha red eyes flashed, "I thought you said that he wasn't hurting you Stiles!" Derek said through gritted teeth and Stiles felt vulnerable.

Those hazel and blue eyes made him want to pour out his heart. To tell Derek everything but he hadn't. He had kept his mouth shut about the topic of feelings. "Tell me what the fuck he did to you!" Derek demanded and Stiles flinched a little, only to be engulfed in a hug by Derek. "Please tell me Stiles. I need to know." Derek whispered into his ear and Stiles was gone, in his place was Genim Stilinski, the sensitive man, the one who had let his walls down. The one that was and always would be in love with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.. It took a while to go in this direction because I was tired but I hope it meets your standards.. <3 Stay tuned.


	3. Frozen with Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't the same Stiles that he had been before; the happy, sarcastic, cheery, talks a mile a minute Stiles. He was different, he wasn't even Stiles anymore, he was just a person. A victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter and that you get the feels from this shit. 
> 
> Maybe possibly I need to issue a **TISSUE WARNING ******

Derek hadn't let it go, he didn't think it was nothing but Stiles didn't tell him, he just _couldn't._ Who else was gonna come and pick the pieces up when Derek and his friends got sick of this? When they decided they were done with Stiles and his messy life? Stiles felt like an idiot, Darren had made him feel so special in the beginning, when they had only just met. When Darren and Stiles were finally together though, Darren changed. Stiles and Derek sat in the park and didn't talk for awhile, it was peaceful, not the kind of silence Stiles was used to. The kind that made your stomach turn, the kind that makes you almost afraid to speak, the kind that you hide in. Derek's hand was still in Stiles' and he wasn't letting go, because as far as Derek was concerned he was never going to leave Stiles out in the cold. _Never_ he swore to himself and he wanted to stay true to it, he wanted nothing more than to kill this Darren guy, to strangle him or rip his throat out with his teeth.

When college had just started Stiles remembered himself saying that arguing was foreplay for him, now look at him. He was having a little trouble sitting on the bench, his body still aching from the lewd acts done upon it. He fidgeted as he thought about it, his gaze dropping to the grass. "Why do I smell sadness and embarrassment?" Derek asked and Stiles knew it was pointed at him, Stiles smiled and instead of responding he shrugged, Derek was still suspicious but didn't push.

"Stiles. You know I love you right?" Stiles heart jumped at Derek's words and he knew that Derek had heard it, he looked away, staring down at his feet as the blush took over his face. Derek looked at him confused, he didn't know what to make of the erratic beating of Stiles' heart but he didn't believe it was what he thought. He stared at the side of Stiles' face and noticed the hollow look in his eyes, the way that Stiles mouth seemed to be permanently turned down, the tear streaks that covered his face, the bags under his eyes from exhaustion, and the smell of his wounds, their was dried blood on him. He could tell that this was more than nothing, he wanted Stiles to tell him what was going on, he needed him to before he interfered. But he felt like it would be too late when he actually did find out, he was afraid that there'd be a body bag with Stiles in it. "Uh yeah man, I uh.. I know." Stiles spoke looked up at the sky, again Derek observed him. Derek quietly put his hand on Stiles' and let the pain run through his veins, he watched as Stiles eyes shut and his expression seemed to become peaceful. Finally, Derek let go and Stiles looked at him, "Thanks." he said quietly and they sat there in silence.

* * *

When Stiles finally went home he noticed that Darren's car hadn't been in the lot, the feeling of relief washed over him and he moved towards the apartment. Stiles pushed himself into the door and shut it behind him. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, _empty,_ he closed it with a sigh and went upstairs to the bedroom. He couldn't even look at the bed as he entered the room, all he could do was remember, he was frozen with fear. Stuck in place, reliving it, feeling empty and unloved. He walked out of the room and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, going down the stairs again and to the living room. He let himself fall onto the couch and sat there, staring at all the pictures around him. Only a few were of him and Darren, the others of him and the pack, mainly Derek and Laura.  

He stared at the picture on the coffee table of him, Derek and Laura at the local bar that they loved. The three of them were laughing and smiling, Stiles assumed that it was Scott whom was behind the camera. He just stared at it, the way that he was so happy, he looked at himself and the smile that was placed upon his lips and the way his eyes squinted as he laughed up at Derek. It was always so easy with Derek, Laura, Scott, pack...

He grabbed the picture, pulling himself up off of the old couch and towards the stairs. He climbed slowly, once upstairs he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Holding the picture up next to his reflection, he smiled at himself in the mirror. _It wasn't the same._ Stiles tried harder, cheesing as hard as he could but it wasn't working. His face was worn, he looked sad, scared and just hollow. He wasn't the same Stiles that he had been before; the happy, sarcastic, cheery, talks a mile a minute Stiles. He was different, he wasn't even Stiles anymore, he was just a person. A **victim.**

Before Stiles knew what he was doing, the mirror was broken before him and his arm was bleeding. He just stared at the blood and the mess of glass that was on the floor and in the sink. "Fuck." he said slowly, he barely noticed how much blood was coming from the cuts on his arms. He looked at himself in the bits of the mirror that were remaining, he let out a roar as he realized he still wasn't smiling. He crumbled to the floor and began to panic, his breathing becoming ragid and harsh, his vision began to blur and he looked up to find a blurry figure in the doorway. "Get away. You! You did this to me!" he screamed at him, he raised his bloody arm as if to hit the person who was advancing on him. But when the person actually got close enough to him that he could actually see, he gasped.

"Derek?" then he blacked out.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Stiles groaned at the sound, his eyes were closed and his head was killing him. "Why would he do this?" Stiles thought it sounded like Isaac.

"Shh, you are gonna wake him up!" that was Allison.

"Is he even alive?" That was definitely Scott.

"Obviously dumbass." yup, that was Jackson.

 "It was probably his jackass boyfriend." a grunt came with that one, so it was Erica and Boyd.

"I will kill him if he doesn't wake up soon, I have some serious yelling to do." dammit, that was Lydia.

Then it was suddenly silent and Stiles opened his eyes quickly, big mistake. He hissed at the sudden brightness, his head becoming dizzy at the lights above him, his hand went up to rub at his eyes but instead he felt a tug and a sting. "Ow." he whined and opened his eyes again, but this time they were adjusted to the light. He looked around and saw all the disappointed faces that surrounded his bed. He fell back down onto the bed, "Fuck," he mumbled to himself. He hated that he was yet again the disappointment, the one who was making everyone upset, the _burden._ He stared up at the ceiling and then just let himself be lectured. First by Lydia, then Jackson, followed by Erica while Boyd just nodded and grunted behind her, next were Allison and then came Scott. Isaac, Derek and Laura were the only ones that did not lecture him. Derek made the rest leave minus himself, Isaac, and Laura.

"Well aren't you all going to lecture me?" Stiles said with a montone voice, he didn't feel any better after all of that. He didn't want to hear anyone tell him he was too good for anything, or ask how could he be so stupid, or tell him that he should be with someone else, someone better. He didn't want to hear any of that from them, not anymore, he didn't think that about himself, none of those things. He didn't feel like he was too good, he felt like he was too little to even deserve something like that. He always felt stupid, so why was this situation any different, he was an idiot before and he was an idiot now. The truth was how could he be with someone better, how would someone want him? _Why_ would someone want him? They wouldn't and he knew that, so he didn't bother. He wanted to punch something, he itched to hit something, to feel the burn in his arm, to get what he deserved.

He was shocked to see them all shake their heads. To see them look at him as if he were worth something, to feel like he was loved. "We love you Stiles. We just want you to realize that this relationship isn't what you want and it's not what you need. Think about what he is doing to you. Do you feel loved when he hurts you? Do you feel needed when he fights you? Answer those questions and if the answers no then you know what you have to do." Laura said as she kissed his forehead and left the room. Isaac stepped forward and hugged Stiles with one arm, Stiles felt the pain leaving his body and he looked up and shook his head. "I'm okay." Isaac nodded and moved off the bed, "You get out in a couple days. They wanna make sure your arm doesn't get infected." Isaac said before nodding to both Laura and Derek and exiting the room.

"Stiles, just please don't do this to _m_ -us again. I was going crazy when I found you on the floor, I didn't tell the pack about what you said. Only Laura and Isaac know. I need you to leave him, please. He isn't good for you, he doesn't deserve you. Stiles please.  _I_ can't lose you. This pack can't lose you. You think you are just some weak human who isn't capable of being anythin or doing anything but you are so much more. You once said you weren't a hero. But Stiles, you are _my hero._ You held me up in 8 feet of water when I said I didn't even trust you. After I had pushed you away and threatened you. You are selfless, but for once please be selfish." Derek spoke as he got closer and closer to the bed, he bent down slowly, letting his lips press against Stiles' cheek briefly and then he was gone.

Stiles sat alone in the hospital bed and stared at the door, wishing Derek would come back. Willing Derek to come back. He wanted to say so much to him but he was gone for now. _"I love you."_ Stiles whispered into the night and cradled his arm to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I am already working on the next chapter so it will probably be up tomorrow evening!!! <3333


	4. Still The Person I Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So has Darren been by to see you?" Derek asked with a sour look on his face, Stiles sighed and shook his head as he looked down at the coffee in his hand. "No, I was gonna ask you the same thing but I guess that answer that question." Stiles said sadly, he should have known that Darren didn't actually care about him.

It's the second day since Stiles has been in the hospital and he hasn't gotten one visit from Darren at all. The only people that were really there for him were his pack and father, they were all he really needed. He didn't see it before, he didn't register how much love he had from them. He was sitting up in his bed, currently eating a veggie burger and curly fries with his father. They were laughing at the television set in Stiles' room while they ate their burgers. "Well atleast you're eating healthy." Stiles said after a fit of laughter and the sheriff smirked, "Yeah don't remind me." he grumbled out. Stiles just chuckled at his father's stubborness and shoved a few curly fries in his mouth. Sheriff Stilinski looked down at his watch and then stood from his seat, "Well kiddo I guess I'll get goin'. Don't get yourself into any trouble son. I'll be checking in later. Try to get some rest," he said as he moved towards Stiles' bed and pulled him into a hug. "Okay dad, I'll see you later. Be safe out there fighting crime." Stiles said as his father waved to him and ducked out the door.

The door was reopened a few seconds later and in walked Derek. "Hey Derek." Stiles said, looking up at Derek as he moved to the seat that Stiles' father had recently occupied. "How are you feeling?" Derek asked with a small smile on his face, that smile made Stiles' heart jump. "I'm feeling pretty good. I had curly fries today!" Stiles said cheerily with his own smile plastered on his face. Derek smiled at him and then looked down at the bag that he had with him. "I uh, I got you some donuts and a coffee. We didn't get to actually drink coffee yesterday, so I figured you might want some." he said to Stiles. In return Stiles smiled brightly and made grabby hands for the treats, Derek willingly gave them to him while chuckling.

"So has Darren been by to see you?" Derek asked with a sour look on his face, Stiles sighed and shook his head as he looked down at the coffee in his hand. "No, I was gonna ask you the same thing but I guess that answer that question." Stiles said sadly, he should have known that Darren didn't actually care about him. He should have seen all the signs that were right in front of him, he should have known that Darren was abusive. Darren was too easy to be with, too easy to get with, now he was added to the list of mistakes that Stiles had made so far.

"Stiles.." Derek started but was stopped by Stiles' raised hand, "It's okay. I'm fine, I know what I have to do. It was only a matter of time. This was long overdue." Stiles rambled on as Derek watched him with worried eyes, he knew, but he didn't know if Stiles knew that. Derek nodded and sipped at his coffee, staring at the wall across the room, afraid to meet Stiles gaze. For awhile they just sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Stiles remembered when they had first met, how Derek couldn't stand Stiles and how he'd always slammed him into walls. He couldn't help but think of the irony of it all, how it had excited him when Derek had done it, now it only made him draw back in fear when Darren did it.

* * *

"Am I different?" Stiles asked a little after the silence had become too much. Derek looked up at him, confused by his question. "Am I different than I used to be?" Stiles repeated the question in a more understandable way. Derek smiled down at his hands, "You're different, some things for the better. Others for the worst, but we all have that. The entire pack has changed. You're still the same Stiles to me though, still the Stiles that I adore." Stiles looked up, only to meet Derek's burning gaze, raw with an emotion he wasn't familiar with. He couldn't recall a time that anyone had looked at him like that.

The intense stare was held for a few more seconds before Stiles had broken it. He looked away from Derek, his cheeks burning red with the compliment. He loved Derek, he wanted Derek, if only Derek had wanted him too. It had always been Derek, even when he was up late at night with Darren. Even when he was making love with him in bed, Derek had always been on his mind, it was Derek's hands that he imagined touching his skin, filling him up. It had **always** been Derek.

A calm silence filled the air again and the tone was lighter now, the atmosphere felt _free._ Stiles set his coffee and his donut on the table next to him and lay back on his bed. Derek just watched him, a unfamiliar comfort came over him knowing that Stiles was indeed okay. That Stiles was _safe._ Derek never admitted it, but he loved Stiles, if only Stiles had loved him back, if only he had wanted him just as much as Derek wanted him. It had always been Stiles, ever since that night in the pool. The amount of trust he had put into the kid that at the moment he had hated the most. Derek trusted Stiles even when they couldn't stand each other, that was when he had started to fall head over heels in love with the young man. It had **always** been Stiles.

* * *

When Derek had finally left, Stiles couldn't help but feel a little sad that he was leaving him here. He wanted to get out of the hospital, but he didn't want to go home, he wanted to go with Derek. He wanted to be with his pack, he wanted to be in his true _home._ He forced himself to rest after the nurse had given him more pain meds, laying back he sighed. What Derek had said repeating over and over in his head.

_Still the Stiles that I adore_

With a small smile on his lips he fell asleep, to dream about a certain sourwolf. _His_ sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I hope you liked it.. The new chapter will be up maybe later on tonight. Thank you for reading <3..


	5. Don't Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck? You turn on me? After all I've done for you?" He yelled at Stiles and all Stiles did was laugh in return, "You beat me. You raped me. You are a monster and I never want to see you again!" Stiles said.

When Stiles was released from the hospital, the last thing he wanted to do was go home, to Darren. Stiles didn't want to see him, he didn't want to hear him and he didn't know what he'd do if he were near him. But Stiles knew what he had to do, he had to go get his shit and go home, to his father, to his friends, to his _pack._ With a shaky breath he walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot, where he found his Jeep as promised by Isaac. He smiled at his baby and touched the hood before climbing into the driver's seat and bringing her to life with a purr.

He silently drove to the apartment and tried to keep his palms from shaking, he felt nervous and overwhelmed. He was worried about what might happen at the apartment if Darren was there. He tried to listen to music but nothing was working to calm his nerves so he just let the silence engulf him. It was like he was on autopilot, he had driven home so many times from the hospital that he was quite familiar with the roads and directions, it was almost second nature. Before he knew it he was in front of the apartment complex and shutting off his Jeep with shaking hands. He stared up at the apartment and cringed internally, he looked around hesitantly. No sign of Darren, he'd need to get in and get out if he wanted to avoid Darren.

Hastily he hopped out of his Jeep and shut the door behind him, deciding not to lock it just in case he needed to leave quickly. He hurriedly went to the door and unlocked it, looking in the mailbox for any mail that might be his. 2 Letters, he shoved them in his pocket and moved into the door. Everything looked the same as when he had left it, he looked around just in case Darren might not have parked out front, nothing. He grabbed one of the duffel bags from one of the pack's beach trips and started towards the stairs but stopped, looking over at the coffee table. He grabbed his pictures and the ones that lined th walls in the living room, he couldn't even look at the ones that had both him and Darren in them.

After he had all his momentums he hurried up the stairs and began shoving piles of clothes in his bag, he distinctly remembered to shove his favorite vintage Batman shirt into the bag as well. He also grabbed his stack of comic books into the giant bag. He looked around the room and grabbed his computer and his camera equipment and put them in their designated bags. He knew that he'd need to hurry if he was going to get all his stuff, so he hurried down the stairs, leaving the door open and out to the parking lot. Pushing his belongings into the trunk he shut it and then jogged back to the apartment. He ran back up the stairs and to the bedroom and got another bag from the closet, he shoved his mini printer and book of research into it.

While he was shoving his tooth brush into the bag he thought he heard something. He paused, trying to listen in if he heard anything more but there was no sound. After he had finished getting stuff from upstairs he ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. When he reached the doorway he nearly dropped his bag, Darren was standing there with a bear. He looked pissed and crazy, maybe crazy pissed. "Hi." Darren said staring at Stiles, Stiles just nodded and moved towards the island to grab his mother's cookbook. "You going somewhere." Darren said but it wasn't really a question, more like a challenge and yet still a realization. Stiles turned around and looked at Darren as he pushed his mother's cookbook into the bag, "I can't be here anymore. I can't do this." he said honestly and was about to leave but Darren blocked him.

Stiles tried to step around him, only to be blocked again and Stiles wasn't having any of it. "Darren, I don't have time for this. I'm leav-" he was cut off by a smack across his face and he just looked at Darren. Darren chuckled, he expected Stiles was going to cower away any minute now, beg for forgiveness for whatever he had done. He expected him to be his _bitch._

But Stiles thought otherwise. He dropped the bag lightly on the floor and balled his fist up and took a swing. Hitting Darren right in the jaw, yes it hurt Stiles but not as much as Darren was always hurting Stiles. Darren was dumbfounded, confused and most of all angry. "What the fuck? You turn on me? After all I've done for you?" He yelled at Stiles and all Stiles did was laugh in return, "You beat me. You _raped_ me. You are a monster and I never want to see you again!" Stiles said. Darren was extremely pissed now and he swung on Stiles, hitting him right under his eye. Stiles wasn't going down with a fight and soon fists were swinging everywhere and Stiles was taking some major blows but not as much as Darren was. After all that had happened between them they were going to end up clashing, it was only a matter of time.

Stiles and Darren were laid out on the floor, Stiles breathing heavily, his lip busted, a black eye and a few bruises on his face, Darren was a bloodied mess. Stiles pushed himself off the ground and grabbed his bag, stumbling towards the door. "YOU NEED ME!" Darren yelled after him and Stiles turned around, looking down at Darren with pity in his eyes. "You see but I don't. It was always you who needed me. But I have someone that I _want_ , that needs me and vice versa. So good bye Darren." Stiles said before opening the door and walking out to the parking lot, bloody and bruised he still began to drive. He had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

Derek was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when he heard the knock at the door. The smell said it was Stiles but something was off, he pulled the door open and looked at Stiles, taking in all his bruises and blood. He was just about to say something but Stiles wasn't having it, before he knew it Stiles was kissing him. Really kissing him. It took him a couple seconds to realize what was going on before he was kissing back. Even with the blood, which his wolf loved by the way, Stiles lips tasted like heaven. No cake or sweet could compare to this. He kissed Stiles like he was a thirsty man in the desert that had just found an oasis, he needed this, he wanted this, he finally had this.

When they pulled apart to breathe, he looked at Stiles and blushed. Stiles was blushing himself, he just couldn't take it anymore, he needed to show Derek something. To prove to Derek that he meant something to him, so he kissed him and he would do it again. Hell he sure wanted to. "I'm going to kill him." Derek growled when they sat down to eat the lasagna that Derek had made, with Laura's help of course. "Don't worry he looks a lot worse than I do." Stiles said but Derek noticed there wasn't a hint of pride in his sentence. There was only dejection, a loss of emotion, at that moment Derek realized that Stiles had absolutely no emotion left for Darren. With a small smile plastered on his face he reached across the table and kissed Stiles on the lips softly. "I-" he started but Stiles stopped him with a finger to the lips.

"You don't have to say it. Not yet, not today. I know you do and I do too. So much, but please don't say it today." Stiles begged him with pleading eyes and Derek nodded and kissed him again. This is why he loved Stiles, because he knew when everything would be okay, and he knew how to show it. Even in the most discreet ways. They finished dinner and cuddled up on the couch to watch sappy love romance movies. Halfway through Titanic Stiles was asleep, looking completely worn, Derek smiled down at him and picked the sleeping beauty up and carried him upstairs and into his room. Gently he laid him down on the bed, taking his jeans off of him and slowly he stripped to his own boxers and climbed in next to Stiles.

"I love you." he whispered to Stiles, it was 12:30 AM, so he could play it off as not being the same day. Slowly he snuggled closer to Stiles, just when he closed his eyes he heard, "I love you too, my sourwolf." Derek chuckled and cuddled Stiles and they fell asleep just like that, smiles covering their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it.. I will hopefully have the new chapter up tomorrow night as well. Thanks for reading <3


	6. These Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.. ENJOY!!

Waking up with Derek was like no other morning. It was full of happiness and Stiles felt like he could achieve anything he wanted to right now. He couldn't help but compare this to those mornings he would wake up to see his mother and father dancing about the kitchen while his mother hummed some song and set the table. He always admired his mother's grace and beauty, the sheriff clumsily trying to follow behind her and she'd always giggle and laugh at his clumsiness. He remembers those mornings, the mnornings that he'd die to have back. This morning was like one of those, he was almost too afraid to open his eyes, thinking it'd all disappear.

"What's got you so happy?" he heard gruffly behind him and his smile became brighter, Derek sounded adorable when he was sleepy, Stiles had known that from when they had their pack sleepovers but not in this way. It was different now, it was better. Stiles opened his eyes and turned around to meet Derek's sleepy eyes, the sight before him was even dreamier, Derek had bedhead. Stiles eyes widened as he took in Derek's appearance and he just smiled wider than ever before. "I was just thinking about how great this is." Stiles answered Derek's earlier question.

Derek's eyes shut slowly and the hint of a smile fell upon his lips as he pulled Stiles in closer to him. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Stiles face, anger settled deep in his chest, he didn't want to ruin the moment but he couldn't help but see what was right in front of him: Stiles' bruises. "I really am going to kill him." Derek said and Stiles hushed him quickly with a kiss. "No need to worry about such things, not now anyways." he said and pushed himself up into a sitting position moving towards the edge of the bed.

Derek looked at him confusedly and a little hurt, "Where are you going?" he asked and Stiles wanted to fall at his knees at the amount of worry in Derek's voice. "You want breakfast don't you?" Stiles said with a smirk and a tiny wink ashe moved out of the room, hips swaying with every step. Derek's eyes darkened as he watched Stiles move, he tossed the sheets off of his body quickly and all but ran out of the room and down the stairs after Stiles. When he reached his oversized kitchen he saw that Stiles was in the fridge, his ass in the air as he bent into it.

Stiles was smirking the whole time, he heard Derek stumble down the stairs quickly and the tiny gasp that left his lips when he was looking in the fridge. Stiles wasn't that surprised when a hand was on his hips, however he was surprised when he felt the hard on rub into his ass as the hands on his hips pulled him in, making them grind against one another. He bit his lip to supress a moan but it didn't work, Derek heard everything. Derek pulled Stiles up into a standing position and turned Stiles around, pulling him into a searing kiss. Stiles wanted to push Derek away and yell about morning breath but he didn't really give a fuck. At least not with the way that Derek was holding him, caressing him, loving him.

Their lips moved passionately against the other's and Derek pushed Stiles up against the refrigerator door that was now closed. His cock pressing up against Stiles' and soon kissing became to be too much, they could no longer breathe. When they pulled apart Derek's lips immediately latched on to Stiles' neck, Stiles moaned loudly and ground against Derek. Derek lifted Stiles effortlessly and turned to put him on the counter in one swift movement, he opened his legs, giving Derek full access to his groin.

Derek pushed Stiles back into a horizontal position and pulled his legs so that he could kiss and lick his stomach, Stiles was a withering mess beneath him. Stiles' eyes were bloodshot, he was sweating and his cheeks were rosy from the scenario. Derek was just about to pull down Stiles' boxers and sneak a taste of Stiles' very hard member until- "Oh GOD! MY EYES!" Scott yelled and Erica was standing there with her phone, snappign pictures. Everyone else just walked away silently snickering to themselves about how they knew this was going to happen.

Stiles wasn't the least bit embarrassed, Derek however was and he showed it with his blushing cheeks. Stiles looked down at Derek and smiled as he swiftly hopped off the counter, slowly he sauntered up the stairs to grab a shirt and some pants. Derek walked into the living room where the pack was and scratched the back of his head and didn't dare meet the pack's eyes. "We were just about to make breakfast. Anyone hungry?" he asked and the pack all agreed but he still didn't look at them, he was afraid to.

* * *

When Stiles had come back downstairs he began to make pancakes and eggs along with requests from the pack. After cooking they all sat down at the HUGE dining table and ate in an awkward silence. Erica and Stiles kept meeting eyes and smiling at each other, having their own conversation, Scott and Derek were doing the same but there's was going much different than Stiles and Erica's. Towards the end of breakfast the pack cornered Derek and Stiles, and began bombarding them with questions.

"Did you guys have sex yet?" Erica asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye. Stiles scowled and shook his head, "Well we could have but you guys had to ruin it didn't you?" Scott immediately whined at the response, "GUYS! I just ate..." Stiles smirked at this and Derek just looked mortified, he was shocked by the answer, blushing profusely. He doesn't remember blushing like this since he had a crush on one of Laura's friends. Laura was surprisingly quiet as she looked between Stiles and her brother.

Suddenly she spoke, "Oh my God my baby brother is growing up!" everyone was shocked by her outburst but nonetheless everyone minus Derek laughed hysterically. Derek just took that as a chance to brood like he used to in the good old days, Stiles looked at him and then kissed his cheek, making him not only brood but blush once again. So now Derek was a blushing and brooding mess for all the world to see, well pack.

"What were you guys doing here anyway?" Derek grumbled, both from his embarrassment and his lack of sexy time as Stiles would call it. Then the pack was silent and suddenly things got serious, too serious. Derek and Stiles waited for someone to say something and finally it was out, "Your father is in the hospital. We tried to call you but we guessed that your phone had died, we were coming here to tell Derek." Isaac said softly, as if it would make a difference. Stiles didn't know what to say, all he could do was stand up, a shaking mess and grab his keys. He left the house immediately, the pack following closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Again I'm sorry for the wait, I have been having a lot of trouble at home lately.. this is really the only thing besides tumblr and music that makes me happy..


	7. One Last Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning. I got a little emotional in this chapter so there may be a TISSUE WARNING... so grab a box of tissues and get ready for Stilinski-Hale family feels.... <3

Stiles felt like he'd never leave the hospital after being there for days and now he was just returning again. He ran into the hospital and up to the front desk, begging the nurse for what room he was in. Tears stained his face, he was afraid, he was terrified of hospitals. Ever since his mom, he had hated them so much but he realized now with his friends and his dad's line of work he was bound to be here every once in awhile. But not like this, those times were just little hiccups, the nurse was trying to get the number but she was taking too long. Stiles' head was spinning, he couldn't think clearly and he wanted to scream, instead he nearly collapsed.

Melissa rounded the corner and saw Stiles on the floor, close to having a panic attack, she raced over to him and knelt down beside him. "I've got this one Jen." she looked up to the very worried young nurse. She helped Stiles up to his feet, pulling him down into a hug, the pack came in right then. Scott wanted to come up to him, to comfort him in some way but Melissa shook her head. Stiles needed space right now, he was on the brink of panic and any wrong thing that was said could trigger him.

Scott was torn, he planted his feet and stayed behind Allison. Derek on the other hand was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he wanted to break down. The pack couldn't explain it, they were worried about both Stiles and Derek. Why was it also affecting him? And how was it affecting him? The pack wanted to know, but now wasn't the time nor place to go blurting out questions about someone's love life. They needed to check on the sheriff and make Stiles feel better.

Melissa guided Stiles to his father's hospital room, he waited a few minutes before he opened the door. When he did indeed open the door, he saw that his father's eyes were closed, a gunshot to the heart that had barely missed him. The machines that he was hooked up to indicated that he was still alive but he knew that was but barely. Stiles moved to his bedside and fell to his knees, his hand finding its way to his father's. The pack hovered outside the door. They were all feeling Stiles' pain, for some reason it was projecting to them as well as Derek. But Derek had it much stronger, it was straining him to the point that he couldn't really breathe.

He was ready to grab Stiles and take away all his pain, but he didn't know how. He feared for Stiles, that he'd lose his father too, he was afraid that if indeed Stiles lost his father he'd change greatly. He knew it was completely selfish to think that way but his wolf couldn't lose Stiles right now, not when he had just gotten him. It seemed that when something good happened in Beacon Hills, a plague followed right after. After everything they have been through, he couldn't help but think that this would be the end, that for some ironic reason, this would be the very thing to tear them apart.

That this would be their downfall...

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, Stiles came out of the room, silent. His father still had not woken up and the doctor had said he was in a coma. Stiles looked pale, he looked like he had aged years in just under an hour. Derek felt it all, he looked at Stiles and walked up to him, "Everything okay?" he asked and he knew it was a stupid question but he needed to let him get it out. "No everything is not okay... My father is dying, he's in a goddamn coma. The guy that shot him is still on the loose, they didn't get him, he ran. Life is being so terrible right now.." Stiles was going to break, he needed his friends and family right now and Derek needed to stay here and watch over his father.

"Go home. I can take care of everything here. I'll watch over him," halfway through the sentence he noticed the desperate look in Stiles' eyes and he sighed, "Or you can sleep here and I'll stay with you. We can watch over him together and I'll wake you if anything happens." Stiles looked relieved at Derek's sudden change, he nodded and hugged him tightly. Derek could feel the way that Stiles heart was pounding, he wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him along with him to a seat. Melissa came over with a pillow and a blanket, Derek smiled at her warmly and she nodded at him.

The pack went out to do patrols and to give space to both Stiles and Derek, it was also because the emotions that Stiles was projecting was driving them insane. They didn't know how he was doing it, they wouldn't ask until this was all over. Jackson and Scott gave Derek a pointed look, "You better protect him." Jackson whispered under his breath to Derek so that Stiles wouldn't hear. Everyone gave Stiles a comforting hug along with comforting words as they left. Stiles seemed to be calming down, he felt less overwhelmed because of the pack's kind words and comforting touch. _Would it always be like this?_ Stiles wondered in his head as he thought of how much he came to depend on the pack.

Derek watched as Stiles was deep in thought, he observed everything around him. The slow heartbeat of the sheriff in his room, the guards at the door, watching over him silently. The way that Stiles' eyes drooped with worry and unease. Stiles jumped as he felt Derek's hand on his, he looked up to meet Derek's intense gaze, "Rest. Please, you really need it." Derek begged and Stiles protested but only for a few minutes before he was curled up on his side, mouth slightly ajar as his head nodded and he fell asleep. Derek watched him fall asleep and on any other circumstance he would have kissed him and fawned about how adorable Stiles was but he had a mission. He waited until Stiles heart rate had become steady enough.

Slowly Derek stood and walked up to the doors of the sheriff's room, the guards were reluctant at first but with one look at him and the way that he had been with Stiles just now they let him in easily. Derek nodded at them and walked into the door, shutting it quiety behind him. He moved over towards the bed and looked down at the sheriff's bed, he pulled a chair over towards the bed and sat down. "So I know you aren't really awake to hear this but I saw in a movie once that people in comas can hear what you are saying so I'm just gonna wing it. I think I'd be too embarrassed to say this with you awake, especially if we were alone." Derek looked at the sheriff's face and then grabbed his hand.

"These past few years you have been there for the pack. I know I've thanked you on such occasions but I don't think that I thanked you for the right things. I said thank you for saving us and keeping the pack's secret but not for the wonderful son that you have raised. For the person that you and Mrs. Stilinski had brought into this world for me to trust.. and fall in love with." Derek took a shaky breath, "I uh, I remember you. From the night of the fire, when me and Laura had come home to find our home in ashes and that Peter had been burned. You were there and you took care of us, you held Laura while she cried and you talked to me, not as if I was a teenager. As if I was equal to you, you treated me with such care and you barely knew me."

"You took some of my pain away. From both the fire and for raising your beautiful son. I love him, so I want to thank you. For taking care of me, I promise to take care of him when you are gone... but now is not your time." Derek said as he began to take away some of the pain and sickness from him. He watched as Stiles' father had become less pale and had become more alive than before. The heart monitor began to beat higher, to a more healthier heart rate. The sheriff hadn't waken up yet but it would only be about an hour for him to do so. Silently he stood up, with one last glance towards the sheriff he whispered, "Thank you." and walked out of the door and back to Stiles, where he sat and protected the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I decided to take an emotional turn in this chapter... So I hope you liked it!! <3 Thanks for being loyal readers and thanks for liking my story.. It means a lot and makes me want to continue on in my writings. To all my true fans, I love you all and thank you so much. You make life worth living.


	8. Now I'm Not Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might hate me by the end of this chapter so I am sorry but I hope you enjoy!!

When Stiles woke up, Derek was waiting for him like he had promised. The drained look on his face worried Stiles, had something happened while he was asleep. He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts out of his head, Derek would have woken him up, _right?_ Again he shook his head and tried to smile at Derek but of course Derek knew what he was feeling. He wasn't sure if it was because of his werewolf senses or just because Stiles' smile was looking like a grimace.

Stiles sat up and handed the blanket to Derek and pushed the pillow towards him. "I took my nap, now you take yours. You look like you really need it." Stiles said and Derek wanted to protest but all that came out was a yawn. So he just nodded his head and let his head fall into Stiles' lap on the pillow. As Derek lay there, trying desperately to go to sleep he couldn't help but think about his mother and father, would they be proud of him? He was Alpha now, he was leader and a pretty great one too. But he couldn't help but think that they'd be more proud of his love for Stiles than anything else. His mother had always told him how he'd find a love so great that he'd never need a pack.

He imagined that was the kind of love that his parents had, he remembered the way they looked into each other's eyes with little grins placed on their lips and their eyes bright with passion. Derek's eyes pricked with tears at the thought of _them, his family._ He shut his eyes, trying to drown out the pain that seemed to rack his chest, the throbbing of his heart was too much for him to handle. **He felt sick.** Suddenly all that was gone with the hand that was running through his hair, his eyes were still closed but he knew that it was Stiles' touch. He only realized he was actually crying when he felt another hand wipe away those very tears.

Stiles' fingers left a burning path in their wake as they ran across Derek's right cheek and found their way on his lips. They rubbed his lips softly and soon there were light kisses being placed on his right cheek and forehead. Derek took a deep breath, it was as if Stiles was taking away all of his pain. _"I love you."_   was being whispered in his ear silently and the guards at the door looked away, they looked away as if they had been intruding on a secret moment. Derek looked up at Stiles, tears still gleaming in his eyes, "I love you." he spoke without hesitation. Derek was sure now.

Derek could swear, Stiles' smile was as radiant as the sun and the way that he looked at him was like he'd never seen before. Derek couldn't explain the look in his eyes, he couldn't use any other word than: _love._ He wasn't sure he would want a different explanation than that. No fancy words or descriptive details, just that word. The word that he had never recieved before, the word that he had never given to anyone that wasn't family. The word that he now shared with no one, not his pack, not Laura (even if that is sick), no one else but _him._ The man before him, his hyperactive, mouthy, young, beautiful man. _His_ man.

And they stayed like that, for just a little while. Staring into the depths of each other's souls through their eyes. They were happy to be in love, they were happy to be needed. They were just happy.

* * *

Derek had fallen asleep a little while after that and was currently on the verge of waking up. His neck hurting a little from the angle at which he was sleeping, he opened his eyes and realized why. Stiles was gone. He looked around, alert now that Stiles was gone, he was concerned. Stiles rounded the corner with a box of fries from the cafeteria of the hospital, Derek calmed down immensly, his body stopped shaking. He sat up quickly and Stiles saw that he was awake and smiled at him, "Hey sleepyhead." he cooed and Derek wanted to melt.

Derek and Stiles were sitting there talking about the next pack meeting, trying to take Stiles' mind off if his father for awhile. "I think I wanna go check on him." Stiles said silently and Derek nodded at him, "I think you should. He may be a lot better than he used to be." Derek said honestly, he still hadn't told Stiles what he had done for his father and he probably wouldn't. Not without Stiles finding out on his own, which would be impossible, he just needed to take away someone's pain. At least once in his life.

Stiles left to go see his dad. Disappearing into the room quickly and shutting the door behind him, Derek didn't listen in on Stiles' visiting time because he didn't think he could bare the pain of hearing Stiles cry or be upset anymore. Deep in his thoughts he sat there, waiting for Stiles to come back out to him. Suddenly the door was opened and Stiles ran out into the waiting room, his face streaming with tears. Derek looked up, completely worried, "Nurse! Nurse!" he heard Stiles yell and he stood up to run over to him. When he got to Stiles, Stiles jumped on him and threw his arms around Derek and yelled loudly, "He's awake! He's awake!"

Derek was happy, he grabbed Stiles and kissed him full on the lips and began to call and text the pack while Stiles talked to the nurse about his dad. Derek could actually smile, knowing that he had actually done this, that he had done the right thing and that he had made Stiles happy. That's all he wanted now, was to make the love of his screwed up supernatural life happy.

* * *

It had been an hour since the sheriff had awoke from his coma and the pack filled the tiny waiting room, just sitting there waiting to hear more news. Stiles was still waiting to actually see his father, at first they hadn't let him go in because they had to check the sheriff's vitals and give him medicine but now they were saying he was resting for awhile. So when Melissa came out and told Stiles he could see him, you can imagine how long it didn't take for him to be in that room next to his father.

Stiles ran into the room, and shut the door behind him. His father was sitting up slightly and he looked _alive._ Stiles walked over to him and sat down in the chair, "I thought I lost you.." Stiles said and trailed off, John already knew what he was going to say, the words etched into his brain now. _I thought I lost you.. Like mom._ he was going to say and it hurt just as much that he hadn't said the sentence. In fact John thought that it hurt more now that he thought about it, he didn't want his son to be alone without a parent. Not yet.

"I'm sorry kiddo." he spoke gruffly, his voice dry from the lack of moisture in his throat. He looked at Stiles, the way that he looked, _exhausted._ John was now upset, how long had he been out? "2 days. I slept through 1 of them." Stiles answered the unspoken question and John just chuckled at his son's way of knowing him so well. John sat up and looked at him, "Tell Derek I said thank you for saving me." John said slowly, and Stiles looked at him confusedly.

"Okay?" he said it more as a question than a statement and then they began talking again. "Do you know who shot you?" Stiles asked him and John nodded while sighing. "I do but I don't think you'll like it." John said with gritted teeth, Stiles was definitely confused now. "Who did it?" he asked his father. The silence was enough to drive Stiles insane and he wanted to yell at his father, to shake the answer out of him but he couldn't. "Who?" he asked again but this time lower, more dangerous, allmost resembling a growl.

"Darren.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it and my little plot twists!!! So who liked a little peak into Derek's family.. can't wait to read your comments!! <3


	9. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the update issue.. AO3 ate my first two updates and you can imagine how mad I was and now I hope you like this chapter.. It's short because I had to rewrite the whole thing but still a vital chapter..

Stiles knew before he had left his father's room that they were gone, but he ran out anyway. The girls along with Isaac and Danny were sitting there completely confused, Stiles stared at the empty chairs that Derek, Jackson and Scott had once occupied. Stiles ran, he ran to the elevators and jabbed at the buttons begging the elevator to hurry. His heart raced in his chest as he waited, he knew what was destined to come. Now Derek had all the more reason to kill Darren, Jackson and Scott had reason to kill him without being asked why they did it. Ever since they had noticed the abuse they wanted to kill the bastard but Stiles was always in the way of that. Now the tables have turned.

Once the elevator came, he pushed his way past the departing people, gaining many stares, and stabbed at the button for the lobby of the hospital. The elevator door shut slowly, much to Stiles' very own dismay. He stood there for a couple of agonizing seconds as the elevator descended, his heart raced in his chest and he felt like he was locked away in that elevator for hours, maybe even days upon end. As soon as the doors opened he was out and running, he ran past all the nurses, all the sick people in the emergency room, the little girl crying on the bench, he ran past them all and towards his Jeep.

Just like that, he was racing through the town of Beacon Hills. Hitting the pedal beneath his feet to the floor of his car, he was surprised he hadn't gotten pulled over by a cop yet. He was soon near the apartment that he had once called home when he heard it. The _howls._ They were here, his mind shouted at him and begged him to pull over, to get out and run into the woods and get to him before they could. _He was afraid._

He didn't particularly care for Darren anymore but no one loses love for someone in a matter of days, not this kind of love. He was now here and the parking lot was full. He spotted Darren's car and then he saw _them_ , the eyes in the trees near the apartment complex. The red, he saw them and he knew, he knew that he had made it before them and that they were closing in. "Derek please. Just let me talk to him for few seconds. If he tries anything you can do what you please. But please don't do anything until then.. I can't let this happen, not now." he said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady, to maintain his composure as he was being watched from both the window and the trees.

With a nod from a wolfed out Derek in the trees Stiles moved towards the apartment with his heart in his ears.

* * *

When he reached the door of the apartment he and Darren had once shared he took a deep breath, clearing his mind slowly, the thoughts thatw ere running through his head right now were not going to help the situation. "Come on Stiles. You've beaten beasts, you can do this." he said to himself and unlocked the door with the spare key that was under the plant in front of their door. He pushed himself into the door and walked in, there was nothing but the sound of the television droning on in the living room.

Stiles moved slowly, trying not to raise high alert and attention to himself. It was too late. "Hello" a voice rang behind him, making him jump about 20 ft in the air, **"Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph!"** Stiles yelled loudly and raised his hand to his heart. He whirled around to face the man behind him, Darren. There he stood, looking a completely dishevelled mess, if Stiles wasn't here to question him he would have cared. But given the circumstances he wasn't in a particularly nurturing mood.

"I assume I know why you're here. Have a seat. Want a drink? Or a knife?" Darren asked grimly, a drink was in his hand and Stiles had immediately known it was an alcoholic beverage. He shuddered at the thought and the realization that Darren had been drinking. He remembered from the time that they were together how he'd act when he was drinking. He remembered _everything._ Stiles didn't dare to move, he knew better than to try to trust Darren when he was drinking.

"Why did you do it?" Stiles asked calmly at first, the rage in his chest was boiling. Darren just stood there and then smiled, "You look very different now. What has it only been a couple of days?" Darren said teasingly and smirked and Stiles was getting angrier by the second. "Why did you do it?" he said through gritted teeth, his jaw aching from the grinding that he was doing. Darren just looked at him, raising an eyebrow silently, Stiles snapped.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" he spat at Darren venomously. His voice echoed in the tiny apartment that he had once called home. Darren stared him right in the eyes, **"To get to you."** he whispered softly at Stiles' face and Stiles couldn't take it. He had assumed right, it was his fault. His dad's life had been at stake because of his decision. Stiles pushed Darren away from him harshly, his mind scattered all over the place and his head spinning with the sudden realization. His fist was moving before he could control himself.

The crack that echoed throughout the apartment was deafening, almost like a gunshot, piercing through the atmosphere at a rapid pace. His fist collided with Darren's jaw, but he hadn't stopped like last time, oh no he couldn't stop. Not after all that he had been through, not after all that had happened and not through all the things that could have happened. He kept pucnhing, pounding his fist into Darren's face, but it wasn't Darren anymore. It was _the enemy._ He kept punching, kept swinging, he was out for blood and he inteneded to get it.

Suddenly he was being pulled up off the ground, out of his straddling position on Darren and his arms were being locked around him as he tried to fight his way out of the grip. A hand was placed over his heart and he went still almost immediately. "Stop, Stiles... He's nearly dead. It's over." the sweet velvety voice whispered in his ear and then he lost it. He cracked open like a jar and was bursting at the seams. He sobbed into the body that was holding him.

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

He chanted in his head silently. He felt light headed and sleepy and almost like the day's events were too much. He let his eyes close as his body was lfted and he was being carried.


	10. Hearts Without Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, sorry about the update issue the last few days again.. <3 ENJOY!!

The darkness, the feeling of hurt and guilt were aching in his chest. He was burning, he wanted to rip himself apart, to feel different, to be a different person. _To get to you._ The words echoed in his head, the regret, the fault were all heavy on his shoulders. Stiles was not himself, he was not the person that everyone knew, not now at least. He was full of hate, most of which was for himself, he hated what he had become, that he had fell so easily. He had fell for a liar, a convict, an abuser, a _rapist._ The last word was a stab in his heart. He suddenly felt sick, he felt like he might die. His stomach heaving lightly and he was up and out the door, he ran into the bathroom and dropped to his knees, emptying his stomach into the bowl.

A hand was pressed to his back, rubbing softly, he calmed silently and he knew who it was immediately. _Derek._ "I'm fine" he mumbled into his wrist as he wiped at his mouth. He stood up but was too fast and nearly fell on his face, arms reached out to steady him and hold him in place. He held on to the body, the warmth that was Derek drifted to him, the scent calming him immensely. He didn't want to feel like he was feeling, Derek was helping with that but he couldn't help but feel like he deserved it. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

_To get to you._

The words repeated in his head and he flinched, "I said I was fine." he said through gritted teeth. He pulled away from Derek only to be engulfed in yet another embrace from behind. A hand held firmly over his chest, right where his ahcing heart was. "I can smell it on you." Derek said, it was more of a whisper and Stiles was lucky that his human ears had heard such a thing. "I can smell the pain, the betrayal, even hurt. But I smell and feel something that I don't quite understand." With every word Stiles' heart rate increased and his breath could be heard in the close vicinity between them.

"I smell the _guilt_." The words stung as they left Derek's lips, Stiles wanted nothing but to wither away in his despair, to accept the punishment for what had happened. The consequences of his willingness to trust anyone at any given time. He always had been stubborn, a fighter. Yet he trusted so easily, that was his problem, now he finally fully understood why Derek had been resistant to the idea of trusting his pack in the first year or so. He finally understood the hurt, the guilt of being in love and being betrayed to the point of no return. Darren had shot his father, a near fatal shot in fact and it was all his fault.

"Stop." he heard being whispered in his ear and tears welled up slowly in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not anymore, he had already cried so much throughout his life, he had watched the life leave his mother's eyes, he had watched his friend nearly get killed many times. He was always there, and for awhile it had seemed like all he'd do was find bodies. He's lucky that he had found Boyd and Erica when he had, but even then when he had gotten the living shit beat out of him he hadn't said anything. He wasn't lucky when he had gotten something good or when he had finally felt safe, which had barely been ever in his life, he was just being prepared. Prepared for the failure and disappointment that would come.

He was being prepared for the eventual failure when he had met Darren, when he had decided that Darren was the perfect "distraction" for Derek. He chuckled to himself as he thought about it, he was first jumping into a relationship to get over that fact that Derek would never want him, so he chose someone with a name that was similar but completely different. He had chosen someone who would soon betray him, use him, beat and rape him. He was now laughing at himself. The little devil on his shoulder shaking his head and laughing while the angel tried to calm him down from the inside. Tried to tell him he wasn't at fault, to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. All he heard were the chuckles that came from his other shoulder, they patronized him, they hurt him.

He didn't even realize that he was now in the kitchen until he looked up and saw that there was a plate being placed in front of him. His nose scrunched up at the food in front of him, it had been a few days since the incident with Darren and Stiles had insisted he was fine, at least out loud he had. Inside he was breaking and he knew that, he embraced it. He took it as his punishment, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror because of his guilt and Derek was sick of it. He hated that he couldn't do anything, he felt like he needed to do something, like he needed to talk to him. He wanted to be everything he could be for Stiles, to be whatever Stiles needed and he wasn't going to lose him. _He couldn't._

"Please eat Stiles." Derek said in a gruff voice, he hadn't been getting much rest, not after the past few days when all he did was try to help Stiles get back to rest after one of his nightmares. He felt like he wasn't doing what he needed to do, he loved Stiles. He didn't want to let him fall into the deep abyss that he had fallen into when the situation with.. Kate had happened. Some days it still stung to say her name, even in his head. _Only_ in his head.

He watched Stiles as he sat there blankly eating his breakfast. It was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday and it was still summer, Stiles would soon be going back to school. Derek needed to make him better, not to fix him but to help him. To make him realize what this really is, that this wasn't his fault, that this was Darren's fault. Derek sipped at his coffee and continued to watch Stiles, he stared at the beautiful man before him, how tired he looked. He wanted to engulf him in a kiss, to make him feel wanted, to feel better but he knew sex most likely wasn't the option and he didn't want to make Stiles feel forced at all. He wanted Stiles to come to him.

He was worried about Stiles, he promised the Sheriff that he would watch over him and keep him away from the hospital for a few days and here they were, both completely silent. In the house that they had so many memories from, the house where they had actually started their friendship after a huge argument between everyone in the pack. The very house that Derek had fallen for Stiles. He hadn't imagined to be like this, ever. He hadn't imagined that he would be loved, but Stiles for some reason did, so he would take care of him. He would take care of the only one who had always tried to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek sex may be coming up soon and so will a giant can of whoop ass on Darren.


	11. In The Dark, By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, it was the end of the marking period at school and we were doing so much shit.. I really hope you like this chapter and I hope to have another one up tonight as well.. Please don't be mad at me :(

Stiles couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the agony, the _guilt._ He was tired of this, of finding the bodies, of being the victim. The darkness that plagued his mind was not going anymore but instead taking a different approach. _Revenge._ The word flowed through his mind so easily, imprinting itself on the walls of his brain. And with that word, that one simple- at least how simple it should be- word, his brain moved quickly, the darkness appearing to be light as his brain worked out so many ways to insure his revenge. Derek in the far right of him in the computer chair looking at something on the computer. Stiles wanted to get out of this house, to get _revenge._ The only key was to make Derek think that he was okay, _or you could always just tell him._ His brain screamed at him but he pushed the thoughts aside, knowing if he had told Derek any of his plans that he'd surely stop him, bidding it unsafe for Stiles.

Stiles made a move to get out of the bed, his motions alerting Derek right away. Derek turned around and looked at him and instantly Stiles couldn't move. Derek's eyes were dark, _lost,_ they only seemed to light up when he had saw that Stiles was up and out of bed. Or at least attempting to be. Stiles saw hope in the eyes, hope that he couldn't feel, hope that was nothing but a dim light, caught up in the mix of how Stiles felt right now. That hope reminded him of his mother. Stiles was gone, swept away by the wave of emotions he had suddenly felt, he was back in the hospital with his mother, clutching her hand, begging her not to leave.

_"My little Genim, promise me something?" Claudia spoke to him, her voice cracking just a little. She licked her chapped lips and desperately tried to sit up. To look at her boy._

_"Anything momma." Stiles said, his grip hanging on loosely to his mom's. He looked up into her golden eyes and tried to smile, to hide the tears from her. He didn't want her to see how much this was killing him, to see how much he hated that she was dying._

_"Promise me that..you won't.. lose the..light." she spoke, coughing in between words and she looked at him. The light still in her eyes and Stiles looked at her and the tears began, "I promise momma. I swear." he whispered to her, as if it were a secret. A secret that they would only share and then he saw it. The radiant smile that fell upon her lips, it had somehow reached her eyes and Stiles hated it. He was angry with her, that she could be so happy at a time like this and he was upset._

_"Awe now stop that crying. I love you and I don't want you to cry, my beautiful little Genim. Don't cry okay?" she asked as she wiped the tears from his face, Stiles slowly moved into the touch and nodded. But all too soon the hand was gone, the hand was clutching at his hand, squeezing as hard as she could with the little strength she had._

_"Momma! Momma!" Stiles screamed as he clutched her hand. Somewhere in the middle of her shaking she had stilled, her eyes catching a glimpse at Stiles begging her not to die, that he needed her and she smiled sadly. "I love you Genim. Take care of your father." she said to him. He looked up at her and watched as the light left her body, he watched as the doctors came swarming into the room, even when they had pushed him out of the room, he still saw it. He saw the light leaving her eyes and he swore, he promised himself that he would never lose that light._

Stiles was now on the floor, with a shortness of breath and clutching at his heart with one hand and here was Derek at his side. Grabbing him, begging him to calm down, trying to bring him back and Derek's voice was so _broken._ He had never heard Derek sound like that, he didn't want to. He tried desperately to calm himself down, to bring himself back and then suddenly somewhere in the distance. In the corner of the room behind Derek, he focused on a light, that _same_ light. The one from his mother.

 _"Genim"_ he heard from that direction and it was _her._ His mother. Her voice rang through the air and floated towards him and he closed his eyes listening to her sweet voice. _"Go back to him. Don't lose the light."_ the voice said to him and he knew- _he felt-_ that it was her. And suddenly he could breathe again, he could focus on Derek and he could move. "I promise." he whispered into the air and this made Derek cry, the words, those words made him cry and he grabbed at Stiles and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Derek cried into his shoulders, grabbing at him and practically crushing Stiles with a hug, Stiles leaned into Derek's shoulder, resting his nose into the crook of his neck. "I promise." he muffled into the wolf's heated shoulder and he hugged him back, _just as hard._

* * *

After the panic attack and the embedding memory of his mother's death, Stiles took a shower. He needed to talk to Derek, to tell him everything. _Everything._ The word burned just as much as revenge had earlier, he had to tell Derek. He couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer and he was sure that this was going to be one of the hardest things he could ever do. These past few weeks have been the worst of his life, he couldn't handle what he was going through on his own. He need someone. He needed _Derek._

Silently he dressed and sat down on the bed, Derek came back upstairs with a plate of food, it was nearly 5 o'clock and Stiles hadn't been eating that much in the days that he had been here. He looked at Derek and thanks and began to eat the food, scarfing down the grilled cheese and tomato soup. He slurped and Derek watched him, with an amused face. Somehow Derek could feel it though, the tugging in his heart, the uneasiness in Stiles persona. He knew, he felt it.

After Stiles was done, Derek carried his plate and bowl down the stairs and into the kitchen, washing the dishes slowly. He wanted to postpone this as much as he could, this talk that they would have. But there he was, in the doorway of the kitchen, standing there looking beautiful as always but he looked broken, tired, he looked sick. "Derek," Stiles said and Derek looked at him again, watching him carefully. "We need to talk." he said and Derek was scared, worried and ready all at the same time. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear this _talk_ or not. But he would listen. He had to.

"I need to tell you everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short... But I am updating again so tune in later for more of _I Can't Save You, If You Won't Let Me_ Thanks guys and also I JUST WANNA SAY!! WE HAVE REACHED Over 12K on this story and I really appreciate this.. It makes me feel wanted, I love that you guys apparently love this story and I hope that you will like many more to come!!  <3 Thank you my beautiful readers.


	12. Like The Echoes of Our Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay... I just had to make this perfect and I really hope you like this because I spent hours on it... Actually about 2 days.. <3

"I'll kill him!" Derek growled out as he stood up, effectively wolfing out while Stiles moves towards him slowly. Derek stalked towards the door only to be blocked quickly by Stiles, "No Derek! Please, just stay here.. At least until you calm down." Stiles said trying desperately to calm his boyfriend down, but Derek wasn't having any of that. He moved to gently push Stiles out of the way, his eyes flashing red for just a few seconds. Stiles raised his hands up to meet Derek's clothed chest, "Please Derek, please. I need you to stay here with me." he begged in a tiny voice and Derek calmed slowly.

Derek's eyes met Stiles' and they stared at each other for quite a long time. They looked into each other's eyes as if their souls were connecting only through their eyes. "Stay.." Stiles said softly, his eyes looking down at Derek's lips slowly as his back fell against the door and then Derek was on him. Attacking his lips viciously, his mouth closed over Stiles' and he was gone. Stiles wasn't much better as he leaned into the kiss, giving just as much force to Derek as he was getting. Derek's hands now unclawed found their way upon Stiles' waist gripping his hips tightly making him breath sharply as Derek pulled their hips together and effectively rubbing his erection against Stiles'.

Derek wanted Stiles. He showed his want through the little swipes of his tongue, the sucking of Stiles' bottom lip and even the little nips that he found himself doing. Stiles' scent was driving Derek insane, clouding his thoughts, making his wolf howl and vibrate beneath his skin softly. "Stiles.." he moaned out as he began to kiss at his boyfriend's jaw and neck. Stiles just took that as the go and he moved himself against Derek, grinding his own erection into Derek's. Derek moaned loudly but stopped, pushing his hands up slowly to stop Stiles from making any more movements against him. "Stiles stop."

Stiles looked at Derek worriedly, "What's wrong?" he asked him softly, his lips tingling from the kissing. His jaw was alight as he stood there waiting for an explanation, his eyebrows raising slightly in a Derek-like manner. Derek shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this." Derek's answer hit Stiles like a ton of bricks, _Oh._ "Oh." Stiles said quietly, his head drooping in shame as he realized that Derek didn't want to have sex with him. Derek saw the way that Stiles had reacted and suddenly his eyes had grown wide and he just looked at him for a second or two. "No that's not what I meant! Ugh shit. I meant I don't know if I can do this, unless you feel like you are ready.." Derek said awkwardly, feeling like a complete ass for making Stiles feel like he didn't want him.

Before Derek could even apologize Stiles attacked him, jumping on him and kissing his now puckered lips with such passion that one would think they hadn't seen each other in years. Stiles wanted Derek. He showed his want through the constant touching and the way that he grabbed Derek's head and smashed their faces together gracefully and if anyone knew Stiles, he was anything but graceful. Slowly they backed their way towards the bed and Stiles pushed Derek down, letting him plop down on his back.

Derek closed his eyes as he fell, as if he were falling into an abyss, an abyss of love. Derek chuckled at the cheesy reference that was in his head and Stiles cocked his head to the side and smiled. "What are you laughing at?" he said as he crawled on top of Derek with a devilish smirk upon his lips. Derek's laughter was gone, dried up as he suddenly had gotten hot with the way that Stiles was looking at him, the way Stiles eyes had just seemed to undress him before he had even taken anything off. Stiles had seen Derek naked before and vice versa, especially with all the little pack adventures they'd have and the battles with other packs, Stiles and Derek had seen pretty much everyone from the pack without their clothes on.

**But this was different.**

Silently Stiles began to undress himself, moving his hips and body sexily as he looked back at Derek. Derek watched from his position, propped up on his elbows. When Stiles was down to his boxers, Derek quirked his finger at him, motioning for him to come to him silently. Stiles quickly obliged, as he crawled up his lover's body and he tugged at Derek's shirt. Derek quickly removed his shirt, eager to feel Stiles' skin pressed against his and soon they would be feeling a lot more than just skin. "You look really uncomfortable in those pants." Stiles said to Derek as he pawed at his erection lightly, but Derek felt it, he felt _everything._ Derek silently threw his head back, moaning loudly as he bucked his hips up against Stiles' hand.

Stiles popped the button on Derek's jeans and began to pull them down, Derek was straining in his pants. He felt constricted, held back, like the barrier that was holding him back was his pants. Stiles was breaking free of his barrier, finally after what felt like ages Stiles had gotten the pants down Derek's legs. As if he was broken from his trance in the haze of the chemicals in the air, he looked at Stiles, kicked his pants off of his ankles and grabbed the boy up to straddle him in one motion. Stiles yipped as if he were a pup and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as he leaned down for a kiss.

While kissing, Derek's hips had bucked with a flick of Stiles' tongue, making their erections rub against one another and the feel was breathtaking, even if they still had the thin material holding them back. Stiles looked down into Derek's eyes as he rocked his hips, watching as Derek's eyes darkened with lust before falling shut as his mouth parted slightly. Stiles just watched Derek, his eyes finally falling shut when he heard Derek's ragged breath and the way that it fanned across his face. Stiles inhaled it, the glorious scent and the hot sweetness of it.

Derek finally took control, spinning them around, positioning Stiles so that he was on his back, with his legs parted. Derek pinned his arms above his head and leaned in to kiss him harshly, but then suddenly the roughness was gone, filled with a soft touch. Derek caressed Stiles' lips with his own, licking his mouth open gently yet passion filled. When Derek pulled back and opened his eyes, he looked down at Stiles, whose eyes were closed and his hair matted down to his head from the sweat on his forehead. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see Derek there watching him, the gentleness in his eyes made Stiles' heart flutter softly. "Touch me," Stiles whispered up into the hot air, and it floated up to Derek's ears and set him alight.

Derek complied slowly, moving his hands to grip Stiles' hips as his head dipped down to lick and suck at his lover's neck. Stiles' eyes fluttered closed and he put his hands anywhere he could reach on Derek's body as he melted into Derek's touch. Derek licked a hot trail down Stiles' neck and to the other side, marking him slowly with his scent. Then he moved to the boy's chest, his hands moving to Stiles' nipples as he touched him swiftly. He tugged on a nipple with his teeth, causing Stiles to scrape his nails up Derek's back as he moaned lifting himself into the hot mouth. "Derek.." he gasped out in a breathy voice, Derek just chuckled as he repeated the motion with the other nipple as he rubbed the abandoned one.

When Stiles was bitten, licked and kissed all over the top half of his body Derek decided it was time to move on. He licked down to the trail of hair that disappeared selfishly into the young man's briefs and inhaled the scent of the hairs. The musky scent of arousal and just Stiles filled his senses and he couldn't handle it. His wolf raged within his body, clawing at him to come through to take its claim. Stiles' hands found its way into Derek's hair as he waited for Derek to touch him, to feel more. Before he could say anything his underwear was being torn clean from his body and Stiles looked down and whined. "Derek! Those were new.." but he couldn't keep the arousal from spiking up into the air or the chuckle from his voice.

Derek looked up at him, giving him and eyebrow raise, Stiles just laid back and mumbled soemthing about Derek buying him a new pair. Derek took Stiles' hardened member into his hands and looked up as Stiles' began to flail from the sudden touch and the arousal coursing through his veins. He smiled at the reaction and then took his lover's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head as he cupped his lover's balls. Stiles moaned and bucked and flailed, when he felt the lubed fingers being pressed into his hole, as if he couldn't contain himself, truth be told: _he couldn't._ He didn't know when Derek had gotten the lube and he really didn't care, he was being blown away, literally. "Ungh Derek" he said as he gripped the sheets beneath him and bucked up into his lover's mouth.

Derek bobbed his head up and down, engulfing Stiles into his lips and down his throat. _"Fuck"_ Stiles hissed as he watched Derek, well tried to watch Derek because he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough. His head fell back against the pillows and his hands tugged at Derek's hair roughly, _"Please... So.. fucking close."_ Stiles said through gritted teeth and he tried so hard to contain himself but he couldn't help it. He began to lift his hips up, meeting Derek's lips and thrusting into his mouth but Derek pulled off of him. Leaving him on the brink of an orgasm, leaving him quivering and his legs shaking along with his body.

"Derek!" Stiles whined but Derek shut him up with his lips, "Shh.. I want you to come while I am inside of you." Derek whispered as if it were as simple as that. As if he hadnt't just said the hottest thing to an orgasm deprived man. Stiles nodded his head and looked up at Derek and kissed him roughly, "Please just do whatever you want to me." Stiles said as he laid back and waited for Derek. Silently Derek moved down Stiles' body, back to where he was between Derek's thighs, suddenly Stiles was being flipped over onto his stomach. "You really shouldn't have said that." Derek said huskily and Stiles gulped, cringing as he realized that Derek could hear it.

This only urged Derek on, as he slowly kissed at the back of Stiles' thighs. When he finally got to the crack of Stiles' ass he darted his tongue out, tasting Stiles and lube. Stiles' body jerked back as he felt the intruding tongue, _no one_ had ever done this to him before. He shoved his face into the pillow as he moaned loudly, suddenly Derek stopped and Stiles looked back, "Keep your head out of the pillow. I want to hear you." Derek growled out as his eyes flashed red and fuck if that didn't turn Stiles on even more. Stiles nodded and then turned back around, the tongue was back where it had been previously and Stiles let himself go, he let himself free to moan as loud as he pleased and as much as he pleased. Because he knew that _this_ pleased Derek.

After Derek made Stiles' knees shake, _again,_ he pulled Stiles up to kiss him from behind and with anyone else Stiles would have cringed and said 'Not when your mouth has been there!' but this was Derek and he trusted that Derek would never do something that he essentially wouldn't want or like. Derek pulled away from the kiss, "Werewolves don't need condoms, but we can use one if you'd like." Derek said hotly against Stiles' neck. Stiles looked at Derek and without a thought he said, "No. I trust you." and he saw the light in Derek's eyes, he smiled as Derek pulled him down on the bed and turned Stiles to face him.

Slowly he lined himself up with Stiles and looked down at the gorgeous whiskey colored eyes and pushed forward. Stiles hissed at the feeling, the way it felt when soemone else was making a home in your body, a feeling he had never felt before. To Derek, Stiles felt like heaven and he didn't want to ever leave this place, _never._ When he felt Stiles rock against him slowly he began to move. Rolling his hips at him slowly, gently their hips met and the fire between them was ignited.

 _"Stiles, you... feel so.. fucking good."_   Derek bit out ontop of Stiles as his hips began to buck without his consent. Stiles pulled at Derek, willing him to touch him, but he noticed how restrained Derek was being and he knew why. "Derek.. let him out. Come on let the wolf out, let him claim me, mark me, _fuck_ me." Stiles said harshly and Derek was conflicted, the wolf within him was clawing, especially since he was acknowledged and he didn't know how much longer he could fight him. So he didn't.

He let the wolf through and fuck was it the best decision he made. He began to thrust harder, faster and had himself and Stiles panting out in pleasure. He was pretty sure the neighbors would think that they were creating a porn flick here in the house but he didn't care. His wolf wanted everyone to know who Stiles belonged to and who Stiles' owned as well. He fucked Stiles, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the air and Derek was close, Stiles falling closely behind even without being touched right now.

"Derek.. I am.. so close.." Stiles moaned out between ragged breaths and Derek's hand found it's way between his lover's legs and began to pump the hard member in his hand. "Ungh" Stiles moaned and suddenly with Derek's name on his lips he shot his load, covering Derek's chest and his own stomach while Derek filled him up with his own load. But something else was happening as Derek kept coming, his body was being attached to something and then he realized as they lay there, as Stiles began to pull himself away but it seemed he coudln't. Derek looked down at Stiles with the most immaculate light in his eyes and Stiles saw the love in his eyes. "Why can't I get off you?" he asked even though he really wanted to kiss the hell out of Derek right now.

Derek never believed the myths, he thought they were all just made up stories like the silver bullet tricks. _Until now._ He looked down at Stiles as he had never looked at him before because there was hope for them, there was a _lifetime_ of hope for them. "Stiles.. We are mates." Derek said as he looked down at his love and then Stiles passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I will be updating soon enough!! Love all of you amazing readers!! <3 Stay amazing you guys!!


	13. Let's Kill Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!! Yes this story will be concluding soon but there will be a sequel!! So I hope I do this justice... it's turning into something more than you will ever imagine...

Stiles and Derek lay in the mess of sheets and the tangle of limbs, staring into each other's eyes deeply. Derek in awe of his _mate,_ the word made his wolf yip and his heart soar because it was Stiles. The man he had been in love with, ever since he had come back to Beacon Hills, at the time he didn't know it but now looking back on it, the way he looked at Stiles, it all made perfect sense. Silently he stared at Stiles as the younger man looked down at their intertwined hands as if they were the best thing he'd ever seen.

Somehow Derek's mind had went to that movie that Laura loved, _The Notebook._ He thought of it easily as he stared lovingly at Stiles, he wanted that. The endless love, that even when one of them was sick and couldn't remember they could bring each other back, even if it only meant for a little while. He hoped it'd never come down to that but he knew that if it had he'd be the first one to help Stiles remember..

"I don't ever wanna leave this bed." Stiles said in a half moan half whine, Derek chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead. "I know, I know." he answered and looked down at the man that lay next him, "I love you." Derek said. Stiles met his gaze slowly and saw all the love and affection in Derek's eyes, he could have cried at that love and affection, he could have died right here and been the happiest man on Earth. "I love you too." he said back with just as much love and affection in his eyes, his heart speeding up as he looked into those beautiful eyes that reminded him so much of the paint his mother used to use. For once he didn't feel like he wanted to cry, he didn't feel like he would die at the mention of his mother, instead he was happy that he would never forget her, he was _happy._

Derek noticed Stiles' particularly bright eyes and smiled, feeling like he had done that and then he saw it. The _glow._ Stiles was glowing, as in the afterglow of sex and the glow of the "mating bond." Derek had barely heard anything of mates but now that he knew the legends were real he knew that he needed to research it more, because in this life, nothing came without its cons. Silently Derek stood up as he heard the cruiser coming down the street, Stiles looked at him with a sad and confused look. "Your father is down the street." Derek answered and Stiles had understood, he blushed as well, knowing that he would not want his father to come in and catch them naked in bed together.

Stiles knew that his dad knew that he wasn't a virgin but he didn't want to disrespect his father in any way. Stiles hopped out of the bed, "We still need to talk about the whole knotting thing later on.. But for now you might wanna go home, check on your house and make sure Laura hasn't burned the place down." Stiles said with a chuckle and a wink, Derek kissed him softly, after pulling away he pulled his clothes on and hopped out of the window. Stiles looked at the window for awhile and thought about how that had been how Derek and Stiles' complicated relationship had begun. _Boy have things changed._

Stiles quickly got dressed, not bothering to get a shower because his father wouold find that suspicious. He moved to the stairs, slightly limping because occasionally he felt like jelly, but eventually he was down the stairs and in the kitchen when his father had come into the house. Stiles' peeked around the doorway and saw his father standing there, he immediately ran to his dad and hugged him, being careful not to hug him too tight because of the still healing wound in his chest, but he hugged him enough to show how much he had missed him. "Gave us a bit of a scare there old man." Stiles said as he looked up at his father, John looked down at his son and smiled.

"I gave myself a scare kiddo." They both smiled at each other and stood there awkwardly, but the sudden noise of Stiles' stomach growling brought them back to life. "Diner?" John asked with a chuckle in his voice, Stiles laughed and nodded with a scratch of his head. "Ok let's go then, but you'll have to drive." his father said and Stiles shrugged, "No problem dad. I'm sure Beth and the rest of them will be glad that you're okay again." And with that they exited the house and went out to the car, to drive to the diner that was their most frequent spot.

* * *

Derek was in his driveway when he smelled it, _blood._ His nostrils flared at the rustic scent and he looked around, searching for where the scent was coming from and it seemed to be coming from the back of the house. He swallowed the impending fear in his gut and slowly walked around the house, his heart racing as he got closer and closer to the smell. The alpha in him told him it wasn't one of his but the way his heart jumped and the way that his stomach turned told him it was something else, _someone_ else. He approached the surrounding trees and sniffed, looking for the scent.

That _scent,_ it was familiar, but he didn't know why or how. He saw a sliver of red on a tree and he sprinted to it, smelling at it furiously. The frustration was boiling in his stomach because he couldn't figure out whose blood it was. "Derek!" he heard being yelled behind him, he snapped up towards the sound and ran to the voice of his sister. She was in the front of the house and she must have smelled it too, he ran into view and when Laura saw him she sighed in relief.

"I smelled blood, I thought.. I thought something had happened." Laura said, her voice wavering a little with both relief and worry. Derek walked over to her and pulled her into a hug silently. "It's ok, I'm fine see." he said as he stepped back and let her look at him, "But that scent is familiar, I have to figure out whose it is." Derek was determined and he knew that his sister would be right here with him in the search for whoever it was, because somewhere deep inside him, he knew that whoever that someone was, he knew they were family.

Silently Laura nodded and picked up the groceries she had dropped at the smell of blood. "Shit... I dropped my eggs." She said but deep down she was worried, because blood wouldn't just be out here in these woods for no reason, either someone was looking for them or someone had placed it there on purpose and she would find out who it was. Derek went back to the tree, trying to find any other trace of blood, while Laura went inside to call their uncle Peter who was currently living in New York, they'd need his help if they were going to do this right.

* * *

Derek had taken a break from looking into the scent more, so he had decided that he would go out for a run in the woods. This was his time to think, to come up with a plan. Peter would be here in two days because he needed to make sure everything was okay with his business in New York and while they were preparing for him to get here they'd need some sort of idea of who this blood belonged to and why it was so familiar.

Peter, Laura and Derek were the only ones to survive the fire that Kate Argent had set and Derek didn't want to relive that night. But the event kept coming to mind when he smelled the scent, he didn't know why but he needed to figure it out. He burned a trail into the surrounding woods as he ran, but then he heard something. Branches under someone's feet and he stopped, looking around to see where it was coming from. Derek turned around and was suddenly struck with a big branch over the head.

He stumbled back, his attacker didn't know that he was a werewolf apparently, he looked up to see Darren holding half of the branch that was used to hit him and staring at it. Derek's lip curled back in a growl and Darren looked like he was afraid but with fear came defense. Darren looked crazed and as if he would do anything right now and Derek knew that if he tried anything that he would surely kill Darren or at least leave him for dead.

Derek cracked his knuckles, ready for Darren to make the first move. They circled each other and Derek wanted to laugh at how ironic it was that Darren was acting like an animal when he was only human. Derek was about to say something when he was suddenly struck in the jaw, he smiled as he spit out the blood in front of Darren. His jaw was already starting to heal and he was ready, he took the next move and striked Darren's face, hearing the satisfying crunch of Darren's nose breaking and the way that Darren fell back with a groan and clutched his nose and face. He hissed in pain and jumped to his feet, his face throbbing from the blow.

Derek cracked his neck and readied himself, they fought and Derek was stronger than Darren but even though Darren looked skinny and frail, he actually held a lot more muscle than one could think. Darren was on the ground, bloody and bruising quickly, Derek kicked him in the ribs, breaking them easily and Darren screamed out in pain. Derek smiled at the sound and then walked around him, "This is for Stiles!" he kicked him in the back, but not hard enough to break his spine. Darren was wheezing and Derek didn't care, he just walked over top of him and left him there, looking back he said, "He told me everything, you disgust me. I kill things that disgust me." With that he walked away and left Darren to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is maybe the last.. I hope you like it but like I said SEQUEL!! Also how'd you like the leaving Darren for dead? Let me know in the comments my dears. <3


	14. This Won't End Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gaze snapped toward the door as they listened to the howl. "Cora.." Derek's voice came ringing through the air and he seemed to sound defeated and yet hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK! It had to end perfect but next time there's a huge plot twist.... I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL... Again thank you all so much for supporting this story... I love you all. My beautiful readers! <3 We have reached 16k!!

The investigation on whose blood was at the Hale house had somehow become a huge pack project. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, even Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny were involved. Stiles' job as the researcher had to be split with Danny because of his hacking skills, but Stiles didn't mind. Even though he and Derek hadn't really talked much since the "mate" situation, he still stayed focused on this because he knew it was important to Derek. He even sat around the creep that was known as Peter, Derek and Laura's uncle from New York. Every time he was near Stiles Peter would make some remark about turning him into a werewolf and how beautiful he was, at first it made him blush but now it just made him irritated.

Not only was he being sexually deprived because Derek was going into a frenzy to figure out who it was that this blood belonged to but he's been feeling 'strange' lately. Almost like something bad was coming, something evil. They were currently in Deaton's back room of the veterinary office. Derek, Scott, Laura, Peter and Stiles all gathered around the family tree of all of the people that had 'died' in the fire of the Hale house. Stiles didn't want to do it this way but it was one of the best ways of knowing who it was, Stiles noticed how Derek flinched whenever anyone asked about someone on it and he knew why. He knew that Derek thought he was at fault.

Silently Stiles reached out a hand to touch Derek's, Derek lookd at it for a few seconds then back up at Stiles. The pain that wasin his eyes made Stiles' heart clench.

"Look all I'm saying is that it has got to be one of these people. Don't you guys have anything to smell or to go by to try to figure out who it is." Scott was trying his best to get the situation under control, to try and help because he everyone in the pack was panicked, whether they showed it or not. Everyone was wondering why the blood was there in the first place, hell even Laura looked panicked about it and she was one of the strongest women that Scott knew. He even found himself getting afraid when he thought about it, he felt like it was a warning, something was happening.

"Alright. I think I can narrow it down, since I was in fact there. It seems almost tedious that I have barely been involved with this investigation." Peter wisked into the conversation, his voice only making Stiles' ears itch and grow irritated but Derek looked at him and nodded to hear his explanation. Stiles huffed and moved away form the table of the famil tree, letting Peter leer over it. Stiles moved to sit next to Derek and looked at him, Derek just stared ahead, his eyebrows crinkled together in worry lines and he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Lately Stiles had been feeling something, like there was something going on with him. Almost like he felt evil radiating around him. 

"I need to talk to you" Stiles said to Derek as he looked up at the man next to him. Derek looked at him and raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'Now really?' and Stiles nodded unintentionally. "Something's happening... I can feel it Derek. And this is not a good feeling." Stiles whispered to him, staring into his eyes to show that he was not exaggerating. Derek stared down at him, his eyebrows knit together once again as he stared down at his mate. Looking into the whiskey colored eyes that ruled his world. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but-

"I know who it is!" Peter yelled out triumphantly, the intense gaze between Stiles and Derek was broken in a split second, Stiles effectively deflated. He pushed his troubles behind, watching Derek as he walked over to the family tree that lay on the surgical table. About three things happened in that second: First, Derek looked on the verge of tears as he stared down at the graph; Second, Scott's phone blared out the emergency ringtone that everyone had on their phones; And third, there was a loud howl that even Stiles could hear.

Everyone's gaze snapped toward the door as they listened to the howl. "Cora.." Derek's voice came ringing through the air and he seemed to sound defeated and yet hopeful. Stiles looked at him and noticed the way his stare had changed. To something feral and animalistic, because from all of Stiles' research and his own experience with werewolves, he knew that howl was a howl of pain.

* * *

Derek, Laura and Peter had all run out of the veterinary office as fast as they could, taking off into the woods after the sound. Scott had hung back, he was on the phone with Isaac. All Stiles could do was stare out into the trees as he watched Derek run away from him, that evil feeling crept up on him again and he felt like someone was watching him... Or **something.** He looked around hesitantly, because in Beacon Hills, there was no way to be too safe.

He saw nothing, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He stared hard into the trees behind him, in the opposite direction that Derek and the two other Hales went. He thought he was going insane as he looked out into the woods. "Stiles" Scott's voice made him jump and he turned around to look at him, Scott looked worried for a second or two but shook it off as he began to fill Stiles in to what was going on. "They are on the other side of town. They say they are close but she's fast. They can't tell who it is yet but they are tracking her by scent." Stiles was relieved, they were close to catching her and maybe Derek could find some peace with himself.

Stiles swayed slightly, as a small dizzy spell fell over him. Scott grasped him gently, centering him and making him stand upright, "Hey man.. you okay?" Scott looked worried and Stiles nodded but Scott didn't look so convinced. He pulled Stiles along with him to the Jeep, "Come on, I'll take you home and we can wait for news." Stiles wanted to protest but the look in Scott's eyes almost left him no choice but to comply and Stiles **was** feeling a little bit strange right now.

The drive to Stiles house was quiet, no talking only the barely audible radio. Stiles looked out into the woods as Scott drove. His head resting on the window as it began to rain, Stiles watched and couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation, how it rained when something like this was happening, when all Stiles felt was evil around him, when he could barely sleep at night. It had only been a week since he and Derek had made love, since he found out that they were mates and Stiles hadn't talked to Derek at all, he hadn't been able to completely spill his guts out to him, he hadn't been able to do it again. He missed Derek, not just the sex, just Derek. He hadn't slept in the same bed as Derek since that night.

When Stiles and Scott arrived at his house, they immediately went upstairs and into Stiles' bedroom and Scott had checked in with the pack. Stiles had to busy himself, his thoughts taking a turn for the worst when Scott had said no one was answering their phones. He quickly grabbed his laptop and began to surf the net, looking at random websites involving mythology. If he hadn't have felt so terrible right now, he would have scoffed at the word mythology. Some myth they were, everything that he had read up on was in some way, shape or form real. Whether it was werewolves, faeries, elves, hell he wouldn't be surprised if there were fucking mermaids out there.

As he looked over the websites, he noticed Scott's demeanor begin to change, into something that even got him worried. Scott stood up and paced the room, "I gotta go check onthem. No one is answering me. I gotta go see what's wrong." Scott said and he started towards the door, only looking back to see if Stiles was alright with this. As if he knew what Scott was asking, he nodded and watched as his best friend walked out of the door, about 10 seconds later he heard the door shut. He was alone. He got up and then went to lay on his bed, grabbing a mythology book from one of his classes.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, it was dark out and the only light was the one from the streetlight outside and it came through the window lightly. He rubbed his eyes and then reached up next to him, turning his lamp on slowly as he yawned. He saw boots on the floor and the feet and then he yelled and fell onto the floor. Stiles calmed when he looked up to see that it was Derek but when he saw the look on his mate's face, he melted. "Hey," he said to Derek quietly, feeling a little awkward and Derek's eyes flicked up to him from the floor and Stiles wanted to cower under his burning gaze.

"I missed you." Stiles said and he got up, almost running towards Derek as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "God I missed you." he said louder as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he leaned into the body more, inhaling his scent, as if it were the last time that he would smell him. Derek pulled away, looking into Stiles' eyes silently. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked and he thought of the worst, _was one of the pack hurt?_

Derek looked at him, and hugged him again, this time rougher and he smelled him like it was the last time he'd see him. _It was._

"I came here to say goodbye." Derek said and now Stiles was confused, as a pang of hurt went through him. Derek turned away from him, looking out the window and then Stiles followed.

"What do you mean, _goodbye_?" Derek's eyes watered a little as he listened to Stiles' voice quiver, because he knew that Stiles knew. "You're leaving?"

Derek turned his head slightly and nodded, "I have to find her Stiles. She survived, she's been out here all this time and she has probably been alone and I don't know how the fuck she is alive but I saw her. My _sister,_ Stiles. She's _alive._ I have to find her, bring her home, I have to leave." Stiles finally understood as he stood behind Derek. Derek's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Stiles' arms wrap around his middle.

"I can come with you. Please let me come with you. I'll help you find her and we can get th-" Stiles was ranting but Derek stopped him short.

"I don't want you to come Stiles!" Derek said, his voice almost cold and Stiles flinched visibly. His arms beginning to untangle themselves from Derek but Derek held them there. "I don't mean it like that," he said and turned around to look at Stiles. "I love you and I am coming back. But she's alone and she's family that I didn't know I still had. I have to do this alone, Laura is gonna stay here, Peter is coming with me. But I have to do this, for Cora. I swear, I am coming back." Derek's voice was breaking and the tears that were in his eyes wanted to fall so desperately.

Stiles nodded, looking up at Derek as the tears fell from his own eyes. "I love you. You better come back. Or I will kill you, my Sourwolf." Derek let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, grabbing Stiles to him and hugging him so close he might have suffocated him. "I will be... I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever!! I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! BUT SEQUEL WILL BE UP IN A WEEK!!


	15. Sequel Is UP!!

So guess what my lovelies!!

The sequel for the story is now up and I really hope you enjoy it!

Here's the link: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1078616](../../1078616)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I hope to update every day so stay tuned for more if you did actually like it...


End file.
